Réquiem por la escocesa de mi corazón
by Jinx 216 Nemesis
Summary: Para el Reto 'Juego de Rol' y en dedicación a Ask por el regalo 'Sin palabras'/Era una tarde con apenas alguna nube en el cielo, era por la tarde y el viento frío dominaba la tierra ... en una iglesia a las afueras de Edimburgo se celebraba un entierro en


Hola. Este es mi primer fic que escribo, edito y subo a la comunidad. Los personajes con los que hice la historia son Nyo! Escocia y 2P Nyo! Cataluña (Scarlett x Artur) Verán que Artur es un OC mío en representación del Principado de Cataluña. Escocia no es mío, pero está ambientada su personalidad por otra persona, una amiga mía, Ask, que espero pueda leer este fic … y mejor … que le guste … en fin … sin más dilación que comience el fic.

Este fic es para el Reto ''Juego de Rol'' del Foro de ''Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?'' inspirado en el juego de rol ''HetaHeroes''

Nota: Si algunos piensan luego preguntarlo … no, no soy catalán ni tampoco promuevo el movimiento soberanista catalán (Muy en contra sobre el tema) es solo que ya que en Hetalia existe aparte personajes como Gales, Escocia e incluso Irlanda del Norte, aparte de algunos otros más … me pregunté … ¿y por qué no está Cataluña? Pues eso … la razón principal … aparte que la considero como ''Nación'' pero eso si, dentro de España pero con sus leyes, instituciones y su propio autogobierno.

/-/

Sonaban las campanas de la iglesia, con un ritmo lento e inaugurando una mala noticia ... para los habitantes de la zona rural era que una persona ya había abandonado este mundo … para encontrarse con Dios.

La realidad lo conocían los presentes en la iglesia, protegida por hombres armados que vestían de negro … dentro de ella se hallaba el sacerdote que dirigía el edificio eclesiástico, su monaguillo para ayudarlo, y un hombre sentado en uno de los bancos a primera fila …

Vestía una gabardina grisácea y sombrero a juego, el color reflejaba su estado de ánimo … el cura mientras realizaba la ceremonia para dar el réquiem a la persona fallecida, el hombre de gabardina tenía la mente en otro sitio.

/-/

Aeronaves de tecnología avanzada sobrevolaban las montañas y lagos a gran velocidad, su destino era llegar a un punto determinado en donde residía la razón de por qué, militares altamente entrenados, deciden abandonar la base en donde entrenaban y estaban preparados para cuando su país les necesitase.

Eran tres VTOL con una decena de hombres en cada aeronave de batalla.

A lo lejos avistaron su objetivo, la mansión en donde residía la mujer más rica del mundo.

-Director, ya vemos la mansión, procedemos al descenso.- Dijo el piloto que controlaba el VTOL en el que iba su oficial al mando.

Aterrizaron en un claro cercano al muro exterior de la residencia.

Bajaron del VTOL soldados armados que formaron un pasillo alrededor de la compuerta entre los doce.

De ella bajó un hombre de edad joven, pero con la experiencia de uno de edad más avanzada, su piel color marfil se reflejaba con la del sol, junto con su pelo rubio sucio y ojos esmeralda brillaban aún más.

El hombre apodado como el Director se colocó su sombrero militar negro a juego con su uniforme negro. Solo usaba este atuendo para asuntos no oficiales, ya que en esos casos usaba el uniforme de color verde oscuro con su banda exponiendo todas sus hazañas militares reflejadas en medallas doradas y plateadas.

Miró hacia la mansión, es especial a una de las grandes ventanas en donde se hallaría, e incluso, su motivo de venir a su esplendorosa mansión … Scarlett Hunter Kirkland …

/-/

-… Scarlett Hunter Kirkland … por ello pedimos a Dios que acoja a su alma ya ascendida y de camino hasta las puertas del cielo, en donde pueda encontrar la paz …- Seguía recitando el sacerdote, al pronunciar aquel nombre fue lo que le sacó al hombre de sus pensamientos …

Ya había pasado más de 8 meses sobre lo ocurrido … todavía recordaba a la difunta que yace en aquel ataúd.

/-/

La primera vez que tuvieron su encuentro fue en su despacho, cuando su mayordomo de origen báltico guiaba al Director y a cuatro de sus soldados, con el resto haciendo perímetro en la mansión y en las aeronaves …

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del despacho, el báltico alto de pelo rubio cenizo tocó a la puerta.

-Señorita Hunter, tiene visita … el Director y sus hombres desean entrar.- Dijo.

-Que pase únicamente el Director, si es que no tiene pega alguna …- Dijo una voz al otro lado.

Sabía de qué iba el juego, hice un gesto a mi escolta para que vigilaran la puerta. Una vez dado la orden, entré.

La habitación era amplia y espaciosa, con estanterías a los lados que guardaban infinidades de libros. Enfrente, en las esquinas se hallaban armaduras francesas bien montadas con la lanza en mano, en las paredes había distintos cuadros de arte, también distintos tipos de espadas en la parte baja de la pared, en el centro estaba el gran ventanal por el que la dueña de la mansión podía mirar el paisaje natural que se le ofrecía.

Enfrente del Director, estaba ella, redactando algunos documentos en su amplia mesa en donde ha estado trabajando desde que adquirió todas sus riquezas.

El Director caminó con paso firme hasta el otro extremo de la mesa en donde pudo ver mejor a la mujer … su piel blanca pálida, pero sin ninguna imperfección en su piel, su pelo largo del color del fuego más intenso que podría haber, y cuando la mujer miró fijamente al Director, este pudo apreciar sus ojos verdes esmeralda … como los suyos …

-¿A que debo el placer de la visita de un funcionario del gobierno?- La voz de la mujer era firme.

El rubio no se amedrentó en lo más mínimo. –Negocios.- Dijo simplemente. Y se sentó.

-No te he dado permiso para sentarte.- Dijo la pelirroja.

-No nos hemos saludado cordialmente, por lo que llegué a la conclusión que no vas a esforzarte a mantener unos modales básicos y simples, por lo que yo tampoco.- Respondió el rubio.

Aquello sorprendió un poco a Scarlett, normalmente cualquier hombre incluso su mayordomo empezaba a vacilar en sus acciones, temblando en tanto en el tono de voz como en el cuerpo. Pero aquel hombre no se inmutaba en absoluto.

-¿He de suponer que esta falta de respeto no cesará hasta que nos saludemos como es debido?- El rubio asintió. -Deise fhèin (Como quieras), Scarlett Hunter.- Extedió su mano.

-General Fernández Vidal y Puig. Ministro de Defensa.- Iba a estrechar la mano cuando de repente la pelirroja la retiró. –¿Y esto?- Preguntó perplejo el militar.

-No hasta que me digas tu nombre.- Dijo la escocesa.

-¿Es necesario?-

-Si.-

-...- Suspiró. –Mi nombre es Artur ...-

/-/

-Artur, Artur ...- Susurraba una persona mientras le daba leves toques en el hombro al hombre vestido de gabardina.

El militar salió de nuevo de sus pesamientos ... giró levemente la cabeza para encontrarse con una persona que no esperaba encontrarse aquí.

-Rodrigo ...- Mencionó el nombre de su amigo castaño y de ojos azul cielo. -¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntó en voz baja a su segundo al mando.

-Vine a acompañarte al entierro de Scarlett.- Dijo el Asturiano.

-Vale, pero compórtate, un solo ataque de paranoia y te hecho a patadas de la iglesia.- Amenazó el rubio.

-Vale amigo...- Y se sentó a su lado. Rodrigo ha sido el mejor amigo de Artur desde el comienzo de sus carreras militares, siempre a sido Rodrigo una persona algo exaltada, paranoica y en constante alerta. Pero siempre se ha llevado bien con Artur, este le confiaría su vida sin dudarlo ...

-Oye.- Rodrigo llamó la atención de Artur disimuladamente.

-Que.- Dijo en voz baja Artur.

-Aún ... ya sabes ... todavía ...-

Sabía a lo que se refería, y en verdad este no sabía que decirle ...

/-/

Estuvieron hablando sobre la razón de por qué vino Artur hasta Scarlett, después de los saludos y cordialismos.

Financiación ... esa era la razón ...

-Y estos son los pagos iniciales, en caso de que la cosa se alargue ... necesitaría otros adicionales, pero todos serán saldados con anterioridad ...- Explicaba el rubio, y le mostró los presupuestos para lo que planeaba ...

Scarlett revisaba los documentos con sumo interés ... tras finalizar se levantó y contempló las vistas desde el ventanal ...

-Quisiera saber una cosa.- Dijo.

-¿Que más?- Preguntó Artur.

-El por qué, sabes lo que vas a provocar ¿no?- Dijo seriamente la pelirroja.

-Ya lo sé, y por esa razón hace rato que no me has echado de tu despacho inmediatamente. Tu sabes que estos tiempos que corren, los militares y la clase alta tiene sus días contados, el orden desaparecerá.- Recordaba lo que nos unía, el orden para mantener a raya a los movimientos anarquistas y de izquierda, cada vez mayores.

-¿Y si me niego?- Preguntó la escocesa.

-Prepárate para perder todo lo ue te ha costado tanto ganar.-

-¿Y si es lo que quiero y que pese a todo, no quiera?- Se mantuvo en esa idea la escocesa, siempre en todos los negocios acostumbraba a ser quien domine en los tratos, por eso posee toda la riqueza que tiene.

El rubio se cansaba de esto ... –Porque ... si no estás con nosotros, estás contra nosotros.- Amenazó el militar.

De inmediato el filo de la punta de una espada tocaba su cuello. Era Scarlett quien la sujetaba ... no dejaba que adie la amenazara en su propia casa.

-No me gusta tu tono, te aconsejo que no hagas eso en mi propia casa.- Advirtió la pelirroja.

El Director no pudo evitar sonreir. –Una pena, a mí me gusta que las personas comentan el mismo error conmigo.-

-¿Cuál?-

-Este, senyoreta (Señorita) Scarlett.- Y de inmediato el militar se libró del filo de la espada echándose a un lado, cogió con la mano derecha el filo de la espada y con el izquierdo partió la hoja con su palma, dejando sin arma a Scarlett, antes de que la pelirroja pudiera reaccionar siquiera, Artur se posicionó detrás de Scarlett y sacó un cuchillo de combate y lo reposó en el cuello de la escocesa.

Habló en voz baja cerca de su oido. –Sabes que podemos apropiarnos de todas tu posesiones sin pedir permiso y lo sabes, solo hace falta unos cuantos papeles que firmar y herederos que silenciar, tenemos los papeles y los asesinos para tu familia. Dime ¿deseas que paguen por tu insolencia?-

En ese instante la pelirroja tuvo que ceder, ella pese a su naturaleza solitaria, no quería que sus familiares más cercanos sufrieran un aciago fin.

-Está bien … prometo que no voy a estar en contra tuya … y apoyaré tu futuro golpe de Estado.- Para Artur aquello fue música para sus oídos.

Luego tras firmar los acuerdos en los que ambos se beneficiarían … la pelirroja comenzó con una cosa en especial …

-Podría preguntarte algo?-

-Si.-

-Es sobre el tema de ''senyoreta''.- Dijo mientras dejaba claro el entrecomillado con las manos.

-Si, ¿algún problema?-

-Una rara pronunciación, pude apreciar que sigue la gramática española, pero no puedo localizarla exactamente, aparte de tu peculiar acento.- Comentó la escocesa.

-Es catalán, lo que había dicho era señorita en catalán-

-Mmm interesante.- Comentó.

-Es como otra lengua que existe entre las demás … no le dé más importancia de la que tiene.- Dijo secamente el rubio.

-Como quieras.- Y se despidieron, ahora que Artur poseía la financiación necesaria para sus proyectos … la trama militar cobraría vida.

Pasaban los meses … normalmente Scarlett y Artur se reunían periódicamente para revisar los presupuestos y los planes establecidos.

Eso era en teoría, en la práctica los objetivos pasaban a segundo plano, hablaban de sus vidas, que les habían ocurrido en el día a día, anécdotas … luego el tema pasaba a ser sobre los gustos de ambos: comida, pasatiempos, actividades … y también empezaban a realizar distintas actividades al aire libre: golf, equitación, artes marciales, entrenamientos militares en los que Artur pensaba que Scarlett no los aguantaría … que equivocado estaba … incluso ella le superaba en velocidad y en la esgrima … pero sobre tema de boxeo y de prácticas de tiro … Artur llevaba la voz cantante.

Poco a poco comenzaba a florecer entre ellos un vínculo amistoso … tanto la escocesa como el catalán mostraban un respeto mutuo … incluso llegando a ver actitudes que no se apreciaban del uno del otro …

Que por ejemplo Scarlett aunque no se note, se preocupa mucho por los más cercanos a ella, incluido el catalán …

Y que por ejemplo Artur …tenía un lado tímido y tierno pese a que se mostraba como ''El Hombre de Acero``, una faceta que Scarlett a veces la encantaba sobre explotar, provocando que este se pusiera algo nervioso y mostrara su lado tímido y reservado … un completo Tsundere, sería la definición perfecta.

Y este vínculo se hizo más fuerte llegado aquella noche … fueron a las montañas ellos dos solos a practicar la caza … al regresar con varios ciervos en la camioneta a la casa alquilada como trofeos … después de la actividad ambos se fueron turnando para asearse … primero fue Artur, ya que degolló a uno de los ciervos y era quien estaba más sucio por la sangre …

Ambos forjaron una gran amistad … incluso empezaron a sentir desde hace un tiempo … sentimientos el uno por el otro … ellos lo sentían … ¿pero y si el otro no sentía lo mismo? Esa era la duda que los corroía por dentro …

Después de que se asearán … ambos se metieron en la cama … debido a que era una cama matrimonial … y como no había otro tipo de mueble en el que poder acostarse … tuvieron que compartir cama …

No se oía dentro de la casa nada en absoluto, y afuera solo el sonido del viento y de los grillos …

Ambos estaban despiertos … vestían ropas sencillas para dormir … no podían dormir, no por el calor ni nada … era por aquella pregunta … ¿acaso el otro siente lo mismo por mí? Ambos se giraron para encontrarse de casualidad cara a cara … ojos esmeraldas mirándose fijamente …

-¿No puedes dormir?- Preguntó la pelirroja. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú?- La escocesa negó también …

Ambos no podían dormir …

-¿Hay algo de lo que te preocupe?- Preguntó el catalán.

Scarlett no podía aguantarlo más, debía decírselo para acallar su corazón.

-Gu dearbh tha. (En verdad si.) Artur.- Se armó de valor. –Yo ... te amo.-

Lo dijo ... y el catalán abrió al máximo los ojos ... no podía creerlo ... eso era lo que quería saber.

-Scarlett yo ... jo també t'estimo (También te amo)- Se confesó también ...

No tenían problema para entenderse en sus lenguas maternas ... ya que cada uno aprensió de ¡l lenguaje del otro ...

El silencio inundaba la habitación ... y la emoción entre ambos tampoco les dejaba dormir … se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y lentamente se acercaron … hasta tener el rostro del otro a escasos centímetros, mezclándose el aliento emitido de cada uno … no pudieron aguantar más y se besaron.

Ambas bocas se unieron en un beso lleno de amor puro, catando los labios del otro, al fin tenerlos después de tanto silencio sin saber de los sentimientos del otro …

Después de separarse a causa de la falta de oxígeno volvieron, ahora les inundaba también el deseo de tomarse mutuamente …

Vivieron una noche de pasión que ninguno de los dos olvidaría …

Ahora eran oficialmente una pareja … se amaban el uno al otro, iban siempre juntos de la mano, alegres de poder amar a la persona que siempre han querido.

Pero aquel amor no duró mucho.

En una noche que fueron a la ciudad a disfrutar del teatro sin escoltas, solo ellos dos … como personas normales.

Al ir caminando hasta su vehículo aparcado unas manzanas de distancia, cinco sujetos les abordaron.

-Vaya vaya … si es el Ministro de Defensa Fernández.- Habló uno de ellos. -¿Disfrutó del teatro?-

Sabía Artur quienes eran … eran de un grupo anarquista violento … les habían acorralado … iban equipados con laves inglesas, navajas y un mazo … era un juego de niños para Artur.

Enseguida los cinco se lanzaron contra él, y Artur les hizo frente sin dudar, venciendo fácilmente a los anarquistas. Estaban tirados en el suelo, retorciéndose del dolor a los golpes y de partir extremidades.

Pero de pronto escuchó un quejido y vio con horror lo que ocurría, había un sexto atacante, detrás de Scarlett y con una navaja en su cuello.

Le hervía la sangre … -Dejalá en paz.- Amenazó, pero de pronto notó el cañón de una pistola haciendo presión en la nuca.

Eran siete … el último estaba detrás de Artur con una pistola.

-Quién lo diría, el Ministro de Defensa y la mujer más rica del planeta … dos pájaros de tu tiro.- Dijo soberbio el atacante.

-A mí matadme, pero no la hagáis daño.- Les pidió, pero solo soltaron carcajadas.

-Eso nunca, ella sufrirá, aunque antes podemos divertirnos con ella … jejeje.- Dijo con un tono juguetón ,,,

De pronto Scarlett logró librarse de su atacante y lo tumbó. –Tú y tu amigo no vais a aprovecharos de nadie.- Dijo desafiante.

El catalán por su parte desvió el cañón y se zafó con el atacante anarquista para quitársela de las manos, acabaron en el suelo … peleando por el arma, hasta que la pistola fue accionada y disparó, de pronto ambos escucharon un quejido de dolor que procedía de Scarlett, la bala impactó en su estómago.

Artur en aquel instante lleno de furia le arrebató el arma y abrió fuego a su cabeza hasta vaciar el cargador, tiró el arma y corrió al lado de su amada.

-Scarlett! Aguanta por favor, llamaré a una ambulancia tu aguanta por favor! No te mueras.- Dijo con las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.-

-Artur …- Dijo débilmente y con la boca llena de sangre por la herida de bala. –Yo te amo, lo sabes, y que nunca lo olvides.- Dijo con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-No por favor! No digas eso!- Dijo desesperado.

-Ya es tarde … has de saber que … pese habernos confesado algo tarde … yo siempre te he amado, y todos esos momentos juntos … han sido los mejores de mi vida …- Dijo, tosió sangre … -Te amo.- Y sus ojos esmeralda se apagaron y se cerraron …

Artur se echó a llorar … dolorido por lo ocurrido … después de aquellos ocho meses juntos … nunca la olvidaría sin duda pese al dolor …

/-/

-… Y pese al dolor que nos cause … debemos continuar, pues su legado perdurará para siempre en nuestros corazones … y por ello recitamos el Réquiem por ella. Para que descanse en paz.-

Y se retiraron afuera, para enterrarla … su último deseo fue que la enterraran en una iglesia a las afueras de Edimburgo, su ciudad natal.

Mientras el sepulturero realizaba su cometido junto con el sacerdote orando … Artur seguía con la mirada perdida … pero no hacia el ataúd … sino al horizonte … junto con su Lugarteniente y mejor amigo a su lado.

El continuaría … ya no le importaba implantar su dictadura el mundo, le interesaba más la venganza, a acabar con los grupos anarquistas violentos que existen por el mundo …

Las campanas sonaban por la muerte de su amada, y sonarán de nuevo por todas las almas que condenará al infierno cueste lo que cueste … siempre recordaría a Scarlett … y se despidió de ella … mientras sonaban las campanas.


End file.
